User blog:TheWordyBirdy/Eurovision - Best Songs Each Country (2000-2013)
I was bored and wanted to do this, don't judge me y'all. Also it took me like 5 hours to make this, so I'd appreciate it if you at least looked at it, especially you Shanifred. Albania "Suus" by Rona Nishliu Baku 2012 Andorra "Casanova" by Gisela Belgrade 2008 Armenia "Qélé Qélé" (Քելե Քելե) by Sirusho Belgrade 2008 Austria "The Secret Is Love" by Nadine Beiler Düsseldorf 2011 Azerbaijan "Drip Drop" by Safura Oslo 2010 Belarus "Solayoh" by Alyona Lanskasya Malmö 2013 Belgium "Me And My Guitar" by Tom Dice Oslo 2010 Bosnia & Herzegovina "Bistra voda" by Regina Moscow 2009 Bulgaria "Na inat" (На инат) by Poli Genova Düsseldorf 2011 Croatia "Lako je sve" by Feminnem Oslo 2010 Cyprus "La La Love" by Ivi Adamou Baku 2012 Czech Republic "Have Some Fun" by Tereza Kerndlová Belgrade 2008 Denmark "In A Moment Like This" by Chanée & N'evergreen Oslo 2010 Estonia "Rändajad" by Urban Symphony Moscow 2009 Finland "När jag blundar" by Pernilla Karlsson Baku 2012 France "L'enfer et moi" by Amandine Bourgeois Malmö 2013 Georgia "Visionary Dream" by Sopho Helsinki 2007 Germany "Taken By A Stranger" by Lena Düsseldorf 2011 Greece "Secret Combination" by Kalomira Belgrade 2008 Hungary "Unsubstantial Blues" by Magdi Rúzsa Helsinki 2007 Iceland "Is It True?" by Yohanna Moscow 2009 Ireland "Lipstick" by Jedward Düsseldorf 2011 Israel "HaSheket SheNish'ar" (השקט שנשאר) by Shiri Maimon Kiev 2005 Italy "L'amore è femmina (Out Of Love)" by Nina Zilli Baku 2012 Latvia "Beautiful Song" by Anmary Baku 2012 Lithuania "Love Or Leave" by 4Fun Helsinki 2007 Macedonia "Ninanajna" (Нинанајна) by Elena Risteska Athens 2006 Malta "This Is The Night" by Kurt Calleja Baku 2012 Moldova "O mie" by Aliona Moon Malmö 2013 Monaco "La coco-dance" by Séverine Ferrer Athens 2006 Montenegro "Igranka" (Игранка) by Who See Malmö 2013 Netherlands "Birds" by Anouk Malmö 2013 Norway "I Feed You My Love" by Margaret Berger Malmö 2013 Poland "Time To Party" by The Jet Set Helsinki 2007 Portugal "Todas as ruas do amor" by Flor-de-Lis Moscow 2009 Romania "Playing With Fire" by Paula Seling & Ovi Oslo 2010 Russia "Ne ver', ne boisia" (Не верь, не бойся) by t.A.T.u. Riga 2003 San Marino "Crisalide (Vola)" by Valentina Monetta Malmö 2013 Serbia "Oro" (Оро) by Jelena Tomašević Belgrade 2008 Serbia & Montenegro "Lane moje" (Лане моје) by Željko Joksimović Istanbul 2004 Slovakia "Horehronie" by Kristina Oslo 2010 Slovenia "No One" by Maja Keuc Düsseldorf 2011 Spain "Quédate conmigo" by Pastora Soler Baku 2012 Sweden "Euphoria" by Loreen Baku 2012 Switzerland "Unbreakable" by Sinplus Baku 2012 Turkey "Everyway That I Can" by Sertab Erener Riga 2003 Ukraine "Wild Dances" by Ruslana Istanbul 2004 United Kingdom "I Can" by Blue Düsseldorf 2011 Total #'Baku 2012' - 9 #'Malmö 2013' - 7 #'Oslo 2010' - 6 #'Belgrade 2008' - 5 #'Düsseldorf 2011' - 5 #'Helsinki 2007' - 4 #'Moscow 2009' - 4 #'Riga 2003' - 2 #'Istanbul 2004' - 2 #'Athens 2006' - 2 #'Kiev 2005' - 1 #'Stockholm 2000' - 0 #'Copenhagen 2001' - 0 #'Tallinn 2002' - 0 Category:Blog posts